Fling
by dr.really.feels.good
Summary: “Bella”, “Yeah?” I replied looking deep into his brilliant green eyes “Umm I need to tell you something” he paused and looked down “Our friendship isn’t going to work...” he said.What will happend when bella and edward are forced together again. Reviews
1. Chapter One: the title is too long

**Fling **

**High Schools First love and other things that make you miserable (its too long!)**

**Bella POV**

As I rested my head on the headrest of the planes uncomfortable seats and tried to keep my eyes from spilling over, my mind replayed the last moment when I let dangerous words slip from my tight lips directed to my mother's red face. 'You never were a good mother; I always had to look after myself while you went out with that poofter Phil, I HATE YOU!!' When I let those last words fully fill my mind when tears finally seeped over my eyes.

"Bella?" Rosalie whispered as she faced me making more tears flow relentlessly.

"Bella its ok, we all know that she wasn't a fit mother and she was cruel ignoring you like that. It's okay now." She had embraced me into a tight hug, what would I do without Rosalie, not forgetting her twin brother Jasper who was a professional at calming your nerves.

Rosalie and Jasper looked the same, blond, tall, blue eyed and beautiful. But their differences were in their personalities. Rosalie is a closed, superior character but with a heart of gold and is totally misunderstood. Jasper is closed to but he is really easy to be with and get along with, he agrees to almost everything but he does still speak his mind. He can make you laugh when you are sad and make you calm when you are nervous they are my best friends and I'm glad they are moving with me to Forks.

After helping Rose and Jazz move in it was time to face my dear father Charlie. When I got to the house he was waiting outside leaning against a faded red truck I wonder who car that is? Oh no, Charlie opened the taxi door for me

"Hey Bells" he said pulling me out of the taxi into a tight hug then letting go

"Hey Dad" I replied as he got my bags while I paid the taxi driver,

" Ummm Dad, who car this that?" I said when the taxi was gone

"Errr well it's umm a home coming gift for you Bells, I know you wanted to buy one yourself but do you remember Billy Black who lives down in La Push?" he said "No" I replied,

"Well he didn't need it anymore so I decide to take it off he's hands" he said.

"Umm thanks Dad" I replied "Well you're welcome" he replied embarrassed as we walked into the house, Charlie left me to get settled in my room.

That night I couldn't sleep.

Today is the day I have been dreading for ever since I knew I was moving to Forks, My first day at Forks High... brilliant, well at lease I have Rose and Jazz for...one...year, Oh no. The school wasn't hard to find, I parked my lovely truck and started to walk over the front office when I ran into Rose and Jazz

"Hey!!" I said "Hey Bells" they replied at the same time, it was a bit creepy when that happened.

"You guys ready?" Rosalie asked "Yeah" jasper replied calmly "No" I replied in a small voice,

"Don't worry Bella, we will stay with you, well except for class" Jasper said while hugging me as we walked.

Rosalie opened to door for us as we entered the small room behind the counter was a red headed woman, wearing a purple t-shirt,

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said "Well I Isabella Swan and this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale" I replied

"Ahh welcome to Forks, I'm Miss Cope" she said. Miss Cope showed us our classes and the best routed to them.

"Well see ya later Bella, Jazz and I have class" Rosalie said "See ya guys" I mumbled.

As I walked to my class I was confronted by two girls, one short with long straight brown hair and one taller with long straight blonde hair both wearing to much make-up and clothes that their mothers wouldn't approve of.

"Hey I'm Lauren and this is my friend Jess, who the hell are you?" Lauren said "Umm hi I'm Bella Swan" I replied, "Hmm Bella what a nice name" Lauren replied icily as Jess gigged. "

OMG Jess and Lauren how the crabs going for you guy?" said a deep voice behind me, the girls glared at the person behind me, turned and walked away I hear laughter behind me as they did.

"Hey you must be Isabella Swan?" the voice said I turned to see who it was. Three tall, russet – skinned boys with black hair stood staring at me,

"Bella" I replied "Oh well I'm Seth" he said pointing at himself "And this is Quil and Embry" he said "Nice to meet you guys" I mumbled.

"Bella? Is it well you will wanna stay away for those scrags if you want to pass high school, trust me "Quil said winking at me

"Well umm thanks Quil umm see you guys later" I said walking away "See ya Bella" they called out. The morning passed in flash, the bell rang finally for lunch, I caught up with Rose and Jazz and I swear Rose had crowds of students surrounding her all day.

"Piss Bella" Rosalie whispered "Yeah?" I whispered back "Some guy back there keeps staring at you" she whispered "Yeah, really "I said sarcastically "Well turn as see" she whispered "Fine" I whispered angrily while turning around .

**Edward POV**

I was sitting at my usual table with my brother and sister, Emmett and Alice. Today was not like any other day at school, three new students have joined the small school body here at Forks High. I haven't been able to meet the new students or even see their faces they have been surrounded by crowds of students.

But I did get to see the backside of one of them, she did look pretty, nice figure, ivory colour skin and long brown hair in looses curls. I would have like to see her face, maybe later when all the crowds have left.

At that moment the girl turned and our eyes met, OH MY GOD! It can't be her!

**BELLA POV**

NO NO NO!! I CAN'T BE HIM!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!! OMG! I turned back quickly blushing and full of shock.

My eyes wide open it felt like someone had slapped me across the face,

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked

"Umm I have to get to class" I said while getting out of my seat almost tripping over.

I went to put away my tray but as soon as I could leave the cafeteria I tripped. I prepared for the impact but it did not come instead I felt two strong hand catch me around the waist, I looked up to see who caught me. As soon as I looked up I saw those brilliant green eyes stare into mine I felt a strong surge of hatred and I very red blush move through me.

"Still clumsy Bella?" he joked as he loosen his grip around my waist "Edward" I replied irately. I turned and walked way to gym. DAMN!

**EDWARD POV**

I sat there stunned my eyes lock on her, still old clumsy Bella. Next thing I saw was Alice's hand waving in front of my face,

"Hellooo... earth to Edward, you still with us? What is wrong?" Alice asked. Emmett followed my line of sight,

"Ohhhhh...crushing over the new chick, but I prefer blondes" Emmett joked.

"Shut up Emmett" I growled though clenched teeth,

"I got to get to class" I told Alice and Emmett, just as I was about to leave the cafeteria Bella tripped over I caught her securely around the waist.

"Still clumsy Bella?" I joked losing my grip reluctantly around her waist I didn't want to let go her, "Edward" she replied irately blushing all over then she turned and stalked off. And I walk off to Spanish with Emmett trailing after me.

**BELLA POV**

Now was the time I needed to concentrate gym, but my mind kept obsessing with Edward. Damn him!

The last words of what he said to me at camp last year before I ran kept replaying in my head

_"Bella", "Yeah?" I replied looking deep into his brilliant green eyes "Umm I need to tell you something" he paused and looked down "Our friendship isn't going to work..." _

_he said still looking down, at that moment froze my heart broke into a million pieces. _

_I got up and ran; I was half way to my cabin when he realized I had gone and started my name. I left immediately after that no wanting to see him again_,

Ouch! Crap! A basketball hit me in the head at that second bring me back to reality.

**EDWARD POV**

I walked into Trig early, sat down on my seat and spread things out getting ready for the lesson. Gosh this is going too easy, I was all ready up to a college level in Trig my Father Carlisle tutored my brother, sister and I.

As soon as the teacher walked in, SHE walked in Bella and the seat next to me was the only free one! Oh no this is going to be awkward. Our eyes met I could see that hatred and embarrassment in them, a deep red blush set over her cheeks. Oh how I love that blush; I smiled and moved my things to make room for her.

She placed her things on the table and stared straight at the teacher ignoring me, half way through the lesson I decide to talk to Bella.

"Hello Bella long time no see", "Edward" she replied again, her voice full of hatred I sighed and gave up,

obviously she did not want to talk to me after what I said to her at camp. Even though she didn't hear the full story.

When I was walking to my next class I noticed that Bella was going the same way so I tried talking to her again,

"Bella what have you got next?" I asked, "Biology with Harrison." She said "Well Well it looks like we are in another class together" I said.

She groaned and tripped over, I caught her again and smiled, and she rolled her eyes, stood herself up and walked off to Biology.

Biology wasn't as bad but I didn't get to sit next to her this time instead she sat next to that vile Mike Newton; as soon as the bell rang she left the class room in a hurry, almost tripping over. I suppressed my fit of laughter.

Went I got home I did my homework and went to listen to some music, Emmett wanted to play Texas hold em' again with me and Alice wanted to talk but I wasn't in the mood. All I could think about was her,

so I thought music would do the trick and drown out all my images in my head but I didn't help, all I could see was those to big, beautiful, brown eyes filled with hatred and embarrassment.

I groaned angrily, turned off the music and went to bed. That night I dreamt of Bella, again.


	2. A Spunky Surprise

**Fling **

**Declaimer: We do not known Twilight or any of the character, even though we wish we could. Yummy Edward hahahaha they belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. **

**And Amba our friend who wrote When You Get on Bella's Bad Side has informed me that she will not be writhing anymore chapters for that story and she says thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the first chapter with how I didn't space out the lines I will now (I was rushing my brother was going to take the internet from me!) and Bella and Edward have biology and trig with each other not English. My Mistake.**

**A Spunky Surprise **

**Bella POV**

My first week at Forks High hasn't been as bad as I thought they would be even thought Edward was there every day.

I had made some good friends like Alice, Angela and Seth. Alice was Edwards's sister but she was my little spunky surprise with her small figure, pixie like face, spiky, short brown hair and her playful, outrageous, caring personality she was both somewhat annoying and wonderful.

But some friends I have made like Mike who was very frustrating where getting on my nerves a bit, actually one person was getting on my nerves quite a bit... again was Edward. I just couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about him, but all in all an okay week.

Until Friday when Alice decided to invite Rosalie, Jasper and I over her house for the weekend even though I did agree to go I really didn't want to do it. I was only really going because Rosalie and Jasper had said if I don't go they are not going to leave me alone like they promised to me

and that I had notice that Rosalie was taking quite a shine to Alice's older brother Emmett and that Jasper had be taking a shine to Alice and I wasn't going to take away their chance to get to know each other better. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

**Edward POV**

School seems to be getting worst and worst! First Bella still isn't talking to me, Mike the biggest manhore around started flirting with Bella in Trig and Biology the only two classes I have with her,

Lauren and Jessica are on my case 24/ firkin 7 and Emmett ohhh don't get me started on Emmett ARGHHHH!! WORST WEEK OF MY LIFE!! Well thing can't possible get any worst or can they?

I arrived to school it was a normal Friday morning, cold, cloudy, absolutely perfect, when I was walking to cafeteria and I saw Alice and Bella walking and talking together, WHAT? Since when was my dear sister Alice friends with Bella, well I might as well find out.

"Alice...Oh Alice wait!" I called jogging up to the girls they both turned and stopped; Alice smiled at me when Bella just glared.

"Can I talk to my dear sister in private please" I asked Bella when I caught up to the girls.

"Sure" she answered back bitterly; I pulled Alice away for Bella

"Since when were you and Bella friends?" I asked

"Since like her second day" She answered. "Really?" I questioned

"Yes and she, Rosalie and Jasper Hale are staying over this weekend" she said enthusiastically, WHAT! Bella staying for the weekend at MY house. Shit! I stood there staring at Alice shocked.

"What's wrong Edward? Do you have a problem with them....or her coming over?" Alice asked looking curiously at me.

"Umm Alice there is something I need to tell you but this isn't the right time or place..." I said looking at Bella. "See you later" I said walking away to class.

**Bella POV**

'RING-A-DING-DING' Finally lunch, I walked over to the cafeteria with Angela and Seth. They were debating over the amount of violence in little kids while I walked silently near them,

I couldn't believe how much Seth had to say in this subject he doesn't have younger cousins or siblings like Angela, strange. I left them to go to the bathroom. After that I went to get my lunch,

"Damn it, no apples left" I whispered "Here have mine" said a voice behind me. I knew that deep, velvety voice, I tuned to see those magnificent green eyes stare right back into mine.

"Thanks" I replied icily taking the apple he was holding in his pale hand, "No problem" Edward replied

"So... I heard that you and the hale twins are staying over this weekend, while my parents are away" he said while walking to my table

"Yes we are" I replied now worried then something hit me "Your parents are not going to be there?" I asked

"Yes... didn't you know?" he replied, he's eyes searching mine," No...Alice didn't say" I said weakly and now a little dizzy. OH MY shit, shit, shit how did he do that? Shit.

"What time are you and the hales are coming?" he asked, "After school" I replied

"Hmmm, well I see you in class" he said winking at me then walked away, 'See you" I said quietly then going to sit down.

I ignored Edward in Biology and Trig again and he ignored me actually we have been ignoring each other all week. But as soon as the last bell went for the day I had a feeling that it was going to change.

Fun.

**Thanks for all the review everyone. Please keep reviewing!**


	3. The Haunting with The Spiteful Pixie

**Fling**

**Chapter 3 – The haunting with the spiteful pixie**

**Thanks for all the reviews; I (Emily) am now doing this story solo, Kristine has another idea for another story. I will be posting that one soon hopefully so look out for it. IM SUCH AN IDIOT I delete this story accidently. I blame my brother I was screaming at him. And it's the same Bella and Edward + other character expect Mike, Jess, Lauren and Jacob will be a little different. xD enjoy **

**Edward POV**

'RING-A-DING-DING' the last bell for the day went I picked up my books and walked up to face Bella "Umm... may I walk you to your car... we are going the same way... and stuff..." I mumbled

"Okay Edward you can walk me to your car" she replied when walked out of the class with me following, and then something clicked.

"Did u say MY car or yours?" I asked Bella "Yours" she replied,

she sighed "Alice asked if I could come to your house straight after school because she needs help setting up for the weekend... "She explained while walking to the car park

"Oh" was my brilliant answer. We got to the car where Alice and Emmett where waiting "Bella!" Alice squealed running up to her and hugging her "Alice" she giggled hugging her back,

"Oh this is going to be sooo... much fun" Alice said her voice full of enthusiasm

"Bella this is my older brother Emmett" she said pointing at Emmett as he waved with a huge grin on his face. "And it looks like you have meet Edward" Alice continued

"Oh yes...Edward and I" Bella started saying but stopped as soon as she saw my horrified expression, I was silently tell Bella Shhh,

"Ummm... yes Edward and I have Trig and biology together" She replied stating at me with curiously at me.

We all got into the car and I drove us home.

**Bella POV**

"Sooo... Bella Forks driving you insane yet?" Emmett asked turning around in his front seat to face me,

"Oh that an underestimate" I replied, Emmett chucked turning back around, how I missed the sun, shorts and spaghetti straps. Finally we arrived at their house it was sooo beautiful and charming a vintage cream white 1950s house, three stories with a veranda filled with all sorts of flowers.

I hadn't notice that the other were out of the car until Edward opened my door bring me back to reality,

"What do you think" he asked while he help me out of the car, I didn't know he was such a gentleman well on camp he was but

"It certainly has its charm" I replied walking to towards the door, Alice and Emmett where already inside getting ready. "Bella let me show you around" Alice said pulling me along, there house was magnificent as Alice showed me around I hear someone playing the piano,

"Who's that playing the piano" I asked as she pulled me to her room so I could help her with the beds

"That's Edward, he's very musical" she replied. I didn't know he was musical, he was so good. I helped Alice set up as Edward played and Emmett got the food ready, finally. 'Knock Knock'

"They are here" Alice called was we ran down the stairs to answer the door, she opened and greeted Rosalie and Jasper

"Rose, Jazz your here finally' she said hugging them

"Hi Alice, Bella, Edward and Emmett" they both said at the same time once Alice had let them go. Creepy.

"We can finally get this weekend started" Alice said happily, we all laughed. All of sat, ate and talked to their giant couch, I notice Edward didn't say much until he asked if he could have a private word with Alice and Emmett and that everyone had sorter paired up, Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett and it was just awkward with Edward and I.

**Edward POV **

"Alice and Emmett may I have a private word with you two in the kitchen" I finally said I had to tell them Alice was looking at me pryingly.

"Okay you guys need to know something; well do you remember that camp I went to last year?" I asked "Yeah" they both answered

"Well... Bella went to that camp and we became friends and then I said something to her that upset her and now she hate me but she didn't hear all of what I was going to say... only the start and... and well we didn't really get to know each other but I liked her a lot and now she hates me... and.. I... well" I whispered in a hurry

"WHAT!" Emmett bellowed shocked, "What did you say to her Edward" Alice asked

"I said at first _our friendship isn't going to work..._then she took off running she gone before I had realized, I never saw or talked to her again until now, but she didn't hear what I was going to say after that" I said looking down.

"What were you going to say Edward?" Emmett asked now extremely curious

"That's none of your business Emmett" I growled back, "You like her" Alice said with a huge smile on her face "And you still do to this very day" she continued her eyes alight, plotting

"I never said that" I answered back sharply

"Sure, Sure whatever anyway thanks for tell us this Edward... we better get back to the others" Alice said pulling Emmett and I back into the lounge room.

As we sat and talked I saw Emmett and Alice whispered into each other ears obviously plotting something I glared at them. They suddenly left the room for a couple of minutes then come back with the biggest grins on their face.

Shit.

Around 8:30 pm Alice finally said "Well guys... I have organise to see a movie tonight and it will be playing soon, so we got to go to get there on time" pulling Jasper up with her, as we walked out I her Bella say

"What movie are me seeing Alice?" She asked

"A replay of The Haunting the cinema is playing at the moment" Alice answered with a huge smile on her face. Oh crap...

**Bella POV**

A horror movie...great, I stared out the window as we drove towards town to the cinema. Once we all got there everyone bought their tickets and got something to eat and drink, I got some popcorn and lemonade. Unfortunately Edward and I were forced to sit next to each other.

Alice and Emmett staring at us with big grins on their faces,

the movie started a couple of minutes in, Argh! I gripped Edward hand accidently which was resting on the arm rest, as soon as I realized I let go.

OH MY I looked down and blushed deeply I could feel his eyes on me, his hand felts so warm, nice and calming in mine _no stop it Bella he broke your heart_ I told myself I felt his eye leave me,

Argh! This time I gripped his whole arm, NO! I let go. Why was I so jumpy today?

I dug my nails into the arm rest, all of a sudden I felt a smooth, warm hand loosen my grip and continued to hold my hand rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on my hand then let go.

I looked at him, he was looking at my with a small smile on his face. I blushed and turned away at him to pay attention to the movie, the second I tuned to the screen ARRGGHHHHH! I put my arms around Edward hugging myself into him, pressing my face into his chest.

He put him arms around my and rubbed soothing circles on my back with his hand, Oh gosh he smelt sooo good and he was sooo warm and smooth, we stayed in this embrace until the movie had finished, even then I didn't want to let go but then I remember who I was holding.

I let go quickly "Ummm I'm sorry Edward...I...I didn't know what came over me... I guess I just got really scared and I... yeah" I quickly said shyly not looking into his eyes while we walked out of the cinema,

"That okay Bella, there's no reason to say sorry its fine" he replied quietly his voice so gentle.

We walked out of the cinema towards the cars; I could stop blushing every time I looked at him or even had a thought about him what is wrong with me? I saw out of the corner of eye Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper whispering to each; hmmm I wonder what they are whispering about.

"Oh! You guys want to go a little late night shopping?" Alice suddenly asked when we were near the car,

"Sure" Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper agreed at the same time strange

"Ummm... Ali I'm a little tired... I'm not really in the mood" I said.

"Well Edward I'm sure you really don't want to go shopping, so why don't Bella home" Rosalie suggested,

"Yes...Yes" Alice said pushing Edward and I towards the car

"But...Ali...I" Edward mumbled, "Get in the damn car Edward and Bella" she said forcefully

We got in the car "See you later guys" Emmett said mischievously, winking before we closed the doors, I just glared at them.

Edward stated the car and drove off.

We sat in the car silently the forest flew pass us, I just stared out the window ignoring him. I still can't believe on what I did in the cinema that that was just sooo stupid, _but it felt so right and nice_ NO NO NO! SHUT UP BELLA!

I sighed quietly, "Something on your mind Bella?" he asked me

"Yeah" I answered back

"What is it then?" he continued

"That's none of your business" I snapped back glaring at him, I looked into those exquisite emerald green eyes; I lost my train of thought and turned away quickly blushing.

He chucked, we sat in silence the rest of the away.

**Edward POV**

I drove up to the house, turned off the car and quickly walked over the Bella's door to open it,

"Thanks" she mumbled as she stepped out.

I closed the door and walked up to the house with her, I flicked on the lights as we walked in

"So... what do you to do?" I asked

She stood there biting her perfect full bottom lip "I don't know" she answered

"Well I guess we could just watch TV for a while we wait for the others to come, would you like to do that?" I asked

"Sure" she replied, we went to sit on the couch I switched on the TV, some old movie was on. I didn't really pay attention to the movie;

Somehow during the movie Bella and I ended up sitting closer and her head was resting on my shoulder, we both gently started to fall asleep. Next thing I knew I heard Emmett's booming laugh, I slowly lifted my head up I could feel a warm, soft weight on my chest. I saw Bella slowly lift her head off my chest, a dazed and confused look in her eyes,

"Oh" said a small voice, we both turned to see the other standing there shocked. I turned my head to face Bella she did the same, somehow during the night I had falling asleep with Bella resting on my chest;

"Oh" Bella said shocked and she jumped off me, falling off the couch I got off the couch and helped Bella up.

The other busted out laughing, Bella blushed deeply and I just said "I going to bed" and turned towards the stairs

"Edward" Alice called, "Yes" I replied turning around

"You know Bella and you are sharing your room okay" she said

"WHAT!" Bella and I screamed at the same time. "You and Bella are sharing a room" she said

I glared at her, "Well I'm going to bed too good night guys" Bella said

We both walked up the stairs toward my room; I let her get ready first and then I got ready, she was about to get into the blow-up bed when.

"What are you doing Bella?" I said stopping her

"Getting into bed" she replied sarcastically

"You can use my bad, you're the guest "I replied

"No, it's yours" she said

"I insist" I said softly, my voice full of emotion I looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes

"Umm...Okay..."She said dazed, she crawled in my bad and I switched off the lights and got into the blow-up bed.

"Good night Edward" Bella whispered in the dark

"Good night Bella" I whispered back.


	4. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Fling**

**Chapter 4 – Seventeen ain't that Sweet**

**Bella POV**

Oh my! His bed smells so good just like him and it was so warm and soft, I could hear his deep breathing, in and out. I could hear the others talking and getting ready for bed... I think, well it did sound like that; I breathed in deeply his scent then started to feel really drowsy I continued breathing in deeply until I feel asleep.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, yum! They smelt sooo good; Edward was still asleep so I quietly got up and went down to the kitchen, the other were already sitting down eating

"Morning Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jazz" I said yawing,

"Morning" they all mumbled

"Alice why am I sharing a room with Edward" I asked glaring at her

"Well umm Bella it was for only last night I wanted to be alone with Jazz...how about you and Rose share my room tonight and the boys can share Emmett's " she replied

"Ok"

I sat down at the table and served myself breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone" Edward mumbled

"Oh Edward you, Jazz and Em are sharing Em's room tonight okay" Alice said

"Oh damn I was looking forward to sharing a room with Bella again" Edward replied winking at me

"Ha Ha" I replied sarcastically, he flashed a heartbreaking crooked smile at me that took my breath away and I couldn't help but smile back then blush, he sat down across from me and helped himself to the pancakes.

After breakfast it was time to start the day, Alice forced me to come with her and Rose to go to one of those beauty Salons it was horrible! Instead of the really light pink I wanted my nails and toe nails to be painted Alice forced me and beautician to paint all of my nails a blood red colour, stupid little pixie it sooo hard to say no to her.

"Nice nails" Jasper comment when we got home

"Thanks, Alice forced me to do it"

"It's hard to say no to her isn't?" he asked as we sat down on the couch

"Yeah" I mumbled annoyed, we both laughed then turned our attention to the TV were Emmett was setting up SingStar.

**Edward POV  
**

I couldn't pay attention to the game, with Bella so close she sat between to Jazz and I, but when Emmett started to dancing and singing 'Stacy's Mum' it had us all in stiches .

Emmett suddenly said after Alice was done singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' "Now because you two" he pointed at Bella and me "You guys have to sing a duet to a song I chose"

"No way" Bella said

"Oh come on Bella we might as well get it over with, they are going to force us to do it"

"Fine" she mumbled getting up and taking the microphone from Emmett; I got up and took the other microphone.

"Turn around" Emmett said we turned around

"Okay you can turn around now" Emmett said when the song started, he chose 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl 'by Jet, stupid Emmett!

_Go!_

"So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine."

"I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine." Bella and I started dance,

"Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey."

"Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare." We glared at each other,

"Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?" I stared deep her eyes as I sang the last line perfectly,

"Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine." I took her warm, perfect hand and spun her around then I decide to dance with her,

"I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine."

"Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya."

"Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare."

"Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?" as I sang the last line I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes again,

"Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?!"

Emmett suddenly took my microphone, "YEAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Emmett sang sliding onto his knees rock star style .We all burst out laughing I pulled Bella back to the couch with me and we all sang the night away, it was around 11:00 am when Alice decide to stop the nights activity and go to bed

"Night Girls" they were cleaning up,

"Night Edward" Alice and Rosalie replied "Night Eddie" Bella said winking I rolled my eyes at her and went upstairs.

She remembers my old nickname that I hated.

**Bella POV**

When Alice, Rose and I were done cleaning we went upstairs to Alice's room to set up the bed, Alice's room was very simple for someone with her personality. It had lavender walls, white carpet with a huge double bed and a gigantic walk in wardrobe.

We painted our nails, listen to music and talked for around an hour then it was lights out; I woke up in shock, I tried to calm my breathing down _it was just a dream, it was just a dream_. Another nightmare I have been getting a lot lately, they were always about the same thing. I laid back down trying to get back to sleep, but I couldn't. _I know what I need._

_No Bella!_

_But_

_NO!_

_His bed..._

_NO!_

_It the only thing that will work..._

_FINE!_

Edward's bed will do, I got up quietly and walked over to his room. I crawled into his bed, his scent was heavenly. I soon fell asleep breathing in his delicious scent.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't sleep... Emmett's room was too uncomfortable; I got up quietly and walked over to my room. I blindly crawled into my bed, why is the quilt already pulled back? Then I hear a high girlish scream next to me I know that scream, I quickly went over to cover her mouth.

"Bella?" I whispered

"Edward?" she whispered back

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up,

"Ummm well I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep and yeah... " she whispered while sitting herself up.

"Oh, okay well you can sleep there tonight and I will just go downstairs to sleep on the couch... sorry about awaking you up" I whispered getting out of the bed and I walked toward the door.

"Don't go" Bella whispered before I open the door

"I don't want to be alone anymore Edward, do you mind stay with me tonight?" she asked patting the bed.

"Ummm okay, I will sleep on the couch in here then" I whispered walking towards the couch

"No, you don't sleep on the couch... I'll sleep on the couch" she whispered get up

"No Bella I will"

"No I will"

"No"

"Fine I got an idea... why don't share the damn bed" she whispered into the bed

"Fine" I whispered back getting to the bed,

"Goodnight Edward" she whispered

"Goodnight Bella" I whispered back.

I woke up during the night to the sound to Bella mumbling loudly while she thrashed around, then all of a sudden I felt her arms wrap around me and her warm tears wet my bare chest, I put my arms round her and stroked her hair with my hand trying to calm her.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream" She mumbled into my chest

"Shhh Bella calm down...I'm here... it was just a dream"

I held her, Bella finally calmed down she lift her head to look at me. She was so close I could see her perfect full lips and her stunning brown eyes.

"Thanks Edward" she whispered looking into my eyes.

"No problem" I whispered back, she pulled herself closer.


	5. Jealousy the Cousin, the Cousin of Greed

**Fling **

**Declaimer: We do not known Twilight or any of the character, even though we wish we could. Yummy Edward hahahaha they belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. **growl****

**Song: Curse Of Curves – Cute is what we aim for (thats were i got the title from) **

**More reviews people! XD 3**

**Chapter 5 – Jealousy the Cousin, the Cousin of Greed**

**Bella POV**

I pulled myself closer to him

"Maybe I was wrong about you Eddie" I whispered in his ear, I rested my head on his chest and drowsiness slowly took over me.

I woke up the next day find Edwards brilliant emerald eyes staring at me, I just staring back to overwhelmed to say anything,

"Good morning "he whispered in his beautiful velvet voice with a small smile on his face.

"Morning" I whispered back, I wiggled out of his arms.

"Umm Edward about last night... do you mind if we don't tell anyone?" I asked getting up and stretching.

"No Bella I don't" he answered back getting out of the bed.

"Good umm well lets have breakfast shall we?" I said as I walked toward the door.

"Sound good" he answered.

We walked downstairs to the kitchen no else was up so we ate our cereal in silence.

"Morning you two" Alice said yawing with Jasper trailing behind her.

"Morning Alice and Jazz".

"Oh guess what?" Alice said excitedly as she went to get a bowl and spoons for her and Jazz.

"What Alice?" Edward asked rolling his eyes.

"Jasper and I are going out" she said sitting down at the table.

"WHAT!" Edward spluttered out while choking on his cereal,

"Really Jasper" I asked while patting Edwards back.

"Yeah" he answered back shyly as he prepared Alice and his breakfast.

"Yeah well Ali have fun telling Emmett" Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh Shit" She mumbled.

We were all lucky that Alice wasn't in the mood to go out or do anything extravagate, so we all stayed home watching movies or doing our know thing 'BEEP BEEP!' it was around eight when Charlie came to pick Rose, Jazz and I up. Charlie dropped off the twins, and then we went home.

As soon as I entered I told Charlie good night and I dragged my bag upstairs, kicked my shoes off then collapsed on my bed face first. Where I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Edward POV**

When I got to school the next day after that lovely weekend I saw Mike and Bella walking together, he was whispering in her ear, flirting. I hate him, he just makes my blood boil but I also notice that Bella actually looked uncomfortable well this is my time to shine.

"Hey Bella" I called jogging up to her and Mike.

"Hey Edward" she replied smiling at me.

"Umm I was wondering if you can help me with some Biology work please." I asked in a low seductive voice winking at her.

"Ummm sure Edward" she answered.

"Great follow me" I gesturing my arms in the direction we will be travelling.

"I'm a lifesaver admit it" I whispered in her ear as we walked away for Mike.

"Ha ha thanks Eddie" she whispered back.

"My pleasure" she flashed me one quick smile.

"See you later" she said walking off.

"See you".

My day passed like a burr my head filled with Bella and that one smile she flashed at me, but that all disappeared when Bella walked in with Mike, he guider her to sit next to her as is neighbour was sick. I watched the little piece of shit hit on Bella again and again, I could tell that she hated every moment of it, it was the longest hour I have ever had.

I walked into biology I placed my thing on the table, sat down and prepared for the lesson. As Bella walked into class I couldn't help but stare at her with all small smile on my face I must of looked like an idiot. I prepared for another lesson as she would sit next to Mike but I was surprised when she completely ignored Mike and came and sat next to me.

"Hi" she mumbled as her place her things on the table and sat down;

"Hey" we turned to face the teacher. Today were doing a lab working as partners we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represent and label them without the use of a book, Bella and I found it very easy apparently she was place in an advanced placement program back in Phoenix as I was in every other school I have been to.

We where the first ones to finish and we still had 10 minutes left. I just stared outside the window and Bella doodled in her book.

"Edward, Bella" Mr Harrison said to get our attention "I got a few questions to ask" he looked at Bella.

"Where you placed in an advanced placement program in your last school?" he asked.

"Yeah" Bella replied blushing.

"Same question to you Edward?" He asked.

"Yes I was in my other schools."

"Well from now on I would like if you two continue being lab partners" he said then walk away to check on the other students,

"Well Bella it looks like I'll be saving you for the wrath of Mike Newton from now on" looking into her chocolate eyes,

"Yeah thanks" she giggled, her lovely giggle sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh and Bella you left your pyjama top at my place"

"Oh yeah that's right... do you want me to pick it up after school?"

"No, I have it in my car Bella"

"Well after Biology I guess I can walk you to your car"

I raised my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. 'RING-A-DING-DING'

"Shall we?" I held my hand at to her as I rose from my chair; she took my hand and rose from her chair. She let go of my hand then we walked to my car in silence.

Once we got to the car I got the bag with her top in it.

"Here" I handed the bag to her

"Thanks" she said as she took it

"See you later Edward" she said walking backward away from me.

"See you Bella" I replied as she turned around to go to her car.

**Bella POV**

As I drove home I realised that I didn't really know a lot about Edward and he is a good guy _and extremely sweet and dazzling...Shut up Bella!_ So maybe I should give him a chance, how I don't know.

Over the weeks I started to get to know him more he wasn't so jerk he was really nice, he made me laugh when I was sad, he made class time very interesting, he listened to every word I said, he was always polite to everyone and I found out one evening when I was at the Cullen's house after school doing my home work he was very smart and a great tutor so I decide to give him another chance we become fast friends and Alice was happy that her best friend and her brother were fine being around each other _Bella you are more than 'fine' being around Edward. SHUT UP!_

After school on Friday I came home to find Charlie home early, very early which was odd.

"Bells" Charlie called from the TV room as I set my bag on the kitchen table.

"Yeah" I replied walking into the TV room to find two boys with beautiful, silky russet-coloured skin, glossy black hair, and dark eyes set above their high planes of their cheekbones. You could tell that one was defiantly older for one still had his childish roundness left around his chin and one look much more mature.

"Bella do you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"Oh...yeah hi," I walked to next sit next to Jacob the younger looking boy

"Oh and these are my friend Paul" Jacob said gesturing to the older looking boy.

"Hi"

"Bells I have order some pizza so you don't need to cook tonight" Charlie said.

"Thanks" I went to sit in between Jacob and Paul. The boys and I ate pizza, I notice during that night that Paul was somewhat fruity and he loved shopping which was old as he didn't look the type of guy who would like that.

_He and Alice would get on well...I wonder? Hmmm_

"Umm Jake?" I whispered

"Yeah?"

"Is Paul ummm you know gay?" Jacob bursts out laughing

"What's so funny Jake?" Paul asked.

"Bella just asked me if you were gay" he managed to say.

They all turned to look at me then burst out laughing.

_Oh shit_ I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Bella, yeah I'm gay" Paul finally said after he was done laughing.

"Really?"

"Really really"

Watch the game and until I decide it was time for bed from me.

"Night boys." I got up from the couch and walked to my room. when i looked back to say my last words for the night, Jacob's huge smile had fallen into a straight line.

"Night Bella" they all replied.

I went upstairs, got ready for bed then I went to sleep.

**Argggh I need ideas people so please if anyone has any good one I will be grateful and I will update quicker if I get reviews so please more reviews more updates.**

** Shit Bitch i luv Kristini Bff she is the best person alive her and her silly words!!!!!!!!!!!! 3**


	6. Crush Crush Crush

**Fling **

**Song title – Crushcrushcrush - Paramore**

**Chapter Six – Crush Crush Crush**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it character, Stephenie Meyer does. DAMN THAT SMEXY VAMPIRE! OH HOW I WISH I HAD HIM!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my bestie Helena. THANKS FOR THE HELP BELLA LOVE YA XOXOX **

**REVIEWS PEOPLE… **

**Edward POV**

_Why don't I just tell her? Why? Why?_ _I should just tell Bella how I really feel and what she didn't hear. _Hmmm I have star fished on the floor of my bedroom for 2 hours thinking about if I should go and tell Bella

"Do it Edward" a quite, high, pixie like voice said

_Alice… _

I sat up and turned to face Alice

"What Alice?"

"Tell Her" _what? How the fuck did she know?_

"Look Edward I'm going over Bella's house tomorrow do you want to come to?"

"Okay"

"Yayness! Be ready by 11 okay?"

"Yes Alice" she left my room, I got up from the floor and went over to my desk to do my homework.

_Bored, bored, bored_

"EEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD!!!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs

"Coming Emmett" I went downstairs to see an over simulated Emmett

"Edward we are going to play baseball wanna play? And I know you have no plan and you have no homework so you have no excuse"

I rolled my eyes "Sure Emmett I'll play"

We played in the clearing near our house until we couldn't see anymore, when we got back to the house I decide it was time to go to bed for me.

"Well night guys" I started climbing upstairs

"NO! Edward I got a movie for us to watch" Alice said pulling on my arm

"Alice I'm tired and I want to go to bed please"

"Okay" she let go of my arm

"Thanks" I mumbled

I walked to my room, kick off my shoes, then I face planted myself on my bed and fell asleep thing of her.

Bella.

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking at my door,

_Who the fuck would be here?_

I got up, put on a jumper then check outside my window. Charlie's was gone

_Fishing_

There was more knocking at the door

"Coming! Who is it?"

"It's Jacob!"

I open to let him in

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bella sorry for waking you up, is it okay if I hid here today" he walked in to the living room, and sat on the couch. I closed the door and sat with him

"That's fine, why are you hiding"

"Umm Paul is going to kill me"

"Why?"

"Well I played a prank on him and now he is pissed off"

I giggled "Umm Jake how did you get here?"

"I ran"

"Oh really? Oh my, Wow, are you thirsty or hungry?"

"Really really, thanks for the offer but I'm good" he turned on the TV as I got up and got myself some cereal

We sat and talked while watch TV, I was very comfy near Jacob; I started to get cold so he put his arm around my shoulder. He was very warm

"Bella! Oh!"

I looked up to see Alice and Edward standing there shocked, I jumped up off Jacob. I looked at Edward he wasn't looking at me but I could still see the pain in his eyes

_What's wrong with him? _

"Umm Alice I didn't know you and Edward were coming here?" I was still looking at Edward, he wasn't looking at me

"Umm we were going to surprise you" I looked away from Edward hesitantly to look at Alice

"Oh well anyways ummm Alice and Edward this is Jacob my friend"

"Oh nice to meet you Jacob" she went to sit down next to him

"And to you too Alice"

"What are we watching?"

Alice continued chatting to Jacob as I walked up to Edward; I took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Every time I touched him or we accidently touched or when he touched me a shock ran through me, like an electric current it was no different this time.

And my heart would speed up, but when he smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me it felt like my heart was going to burst right out of me.

_Totally DIZZYFYING!!!...shit bitch!_

_I do not like him, he's just a friend, I do not like him, he's just a friend! _

I turned to face him

"What wrong Edward" I whispered still holding his hand, he looked up at me

"It's nothing Bella; I just had a bad morning"

"Tell me"

"It's okay Bella" he squeezed my hand then pulled me to the living I sat next to him on the loveseat

When we finished with the show we where watch Alice decide to take us shopping, I had a shower and go changed, I wrote an note to Charlie saying where I was, locked up. Then we took Edward car to Seattle, we picked up Paul on the way.

We walked around the Mall for ages, Alice and Paul leading Jake, Edward and I around. I was right I knew Alice and Paul would get on like and house on fire, they never shut up.

After Alice bought me a ridiculous amount of clothes for everyone, Edward dropped off Paul and Jake to Jakes house.

"Do you wanna sleep over Bella tonight? Pleaseness"Alice asked as Edward drove to my house

"Umm sure let me grab a few things and write and note for Charlie"

"YAYNESS"

I quickly wrote a note for Charlie, went upstairs to grab a bad, pj's and all the other essentials, I carefully ran downstairs, locked the door and jumped into the other front seat Edwards car.

"That was quick Bella, did you trip over?" Edward chuckled, while driving

"Ha Ha... Edward no I didn't trip over"

"Well done" he chuckled again, I just rolled my eyes.

He drove up to their monstrous, beautiful house. Once we were inside Alice pulled me to her room with h the new clothes she had brought me today

"Esme! Carlisle! Bella is sleeping over tonight okay, ROSALIE! MY ROOM NOW!" Alice shouted before closing the door

_Knock knock_

"Come in Rose"

"Hey Bella, Hey Alice, what up?"

"Bella go get changed, sooo I can show Rosalie the clothes I bought for you" She handed the bag to me and pushed me into her massive bathroom.

Six dresses, eight tops and eight pairs of jeans later, I was free to leave little evil pixie's room,

"Hey Girls do you wanna go out eat?" Emmett called

"Sure!" We all replied, I grab my jacket as we ran downstairs to meet the boys

"Hey Jasper" I said once we were downstairs

"Hey Bella" he replied as we walked into the garage

"Okay… girls ride with me and the boys ride with Edward" Alice instructed

Rose, Alice and I got in her yellow porsche as the boys got into Edward silver Volvo.

We arrived at a nice, but simple restaurant called Mama Casa del Cibo. We walked in inside, it was like the Italian restaurants on TV, checkered red and white table clothes, picture of Italy… the works. I gigged to myself

"What so funny Bella?" Edward asked as we walked to our table, just then I heard what song was playing

"Oh my gosh Died in Your Arms Tonight is playing" I laughed as we sat down, I sat in between Jasper and Edward,

"It is too" Edward laughed with me. He had the most interesting laugh,

"What's so funny?" Emmett demanded

"Listing to the song that is playing" Edward and I tried holding back our laughter so the other could listen

"_Oh, I just died in your arms tonight  
it must've been something you said  
I just died in your arms tonight"_

The other broke out in laughter and we joined. It took us a while to stop laughing but we succeed.

"Hi I'm Amber, your waitress tonight" She said, looking at the boys hungrily

_Slapper!!_

Amber was tall unnaturally blonde, blue eyes with too much make up on; she didn't fit in a little Italian restaurant.

"What can I get you tonight?"She said eyeing Edward, he grimaced

"Umm we will have six cokes and two large supreme pizzas please" Replied Rosalie glaring at her

"Okay" she mumbled writing down the order

"Be right back with your drinks" she winked at Edward and walked away

_She winked? Hasn't he already shown enough disgust towards her! You think she would get it through that bleached brain of hers, poor thing._

I looked at Edward; he was looking down at the table with a grimace on his face, Emmett started laughing

"Sucked in Eddie" he bellowed

"Shut up Emmett" he growled back, glaring out him

"Edward!'I whispered leaning closer to him

"Yeah?" he turned to face me completely, _oh gosh! Stop!_ We continued whispering

"I got an idea to keep that Amber girl way"

"What is it" he's face light up, he was so beautiful it took my breath away.

"How about you just ignore her and stare at me and you take my hand that is on the table, so it looks like were dating?"

"Good idea" he winked at me I just smiled back

As Amber came back to our table with our drinks, Edward turned to look at me and me only. I placed my hand on the table

"Here are your drinks" Edward took my hand, I wish I saw her expression but I could stop looking into Edward's emerald eyes. I felt dizzy… I think I forgot to breathe.

_Breathe Bella._

"Your pizzas will be out soon" as soon as she was gone I let go of his hand and hesitantly looked away from him

"What was that all about?" Alice demanded look at Edward and I

"To get Amber off Edward's case" I shrugged

"Oh"

"Thank you Bella" he nudged me

"Anytime" I nudged him back, only harder.

"Oh!" He looked at me it a mischievous look in his eyes,

_Oh fuck_

"Bella." he said. I eyed him suspiciously. He Suddenly started tickling me.

"No! Edward Stop" I gasp between my laughter, I tried hitting him away but I couldn't, I wiggled all out of my seat and fell onto the floor, Edward fell on top of me, he sat up on me, holding me down and continued tickling me

"Stop ! Edward Can't Breathe" I gasped, he stopped, got off me then he extended his hand to me and helped me up. We sat back down to find the others just staring at us with surprised expressions on their faces.

"You guys okay?" I asked

"Umm Bella were fine aren't we Jasper?" Alice said nudging Jasper

"Yeah Bella" Jasper answered.

"Okay" I said taking a sip of my coke.

"Here are your pizzas" Amber said placing them on the table

Emmett rubbed his hands together evilly eying out the pizza. "Well lets dig in"

We ate, talked and laughed

"_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah"_

A song started playing.

"That's me" Rosalie jumped and started looking through her bag

_  
"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me"_

"Shit, where is it….Ah!"

_  
"Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart"_

"Hello….yes…ahhh okay well be there" She hanged up

"Umm sorry but Jasper that was Mr. Poe, he needs to talk to us straight away. He's at our house"

"Okay" Jasper nodded

"Well then we need to drop you off then ok, umm Bella and Edward stay her and Emmett and I will take Rose and Jasper home okay?.. Okay come on" Alice said pulling Jasper out of his chair as Rosalie pulled Emmett out of his, I stared at them shocked

"But the pizza…not finished…Rose" Emmett whined

_NOT AGAIN!_

"Bye Bella, you and Edward can take my car" Alice called walking out of the restaurant

I sighed

"Well, I know I can't eat anymore can you?"

"Nope"

"I gets just go okay?"

"Okay"

"Excuse me" he called waving to the waitress to come over.

"What can I do for ya handsome?" she winked at him again, I just rolled my eyes

"Can we get the rest of the pizza in a to go back and the check please"

"Sure" She took the pizza with her

Edward put his hands in his face and shook his head

"It's okay Edward I'm not going to let her get you" I said while rubbing circles his back. He look straight at me,

"Thanks" He smiled at me "What do you want to do when we get back to my place?"

"I'm pretty tired so I'll be going to bed"

"Oh Bella you got a little of food near your mouth."

"Where?" I asked.

"There" He brushed his lip.

I tried to wipe it with a napkin but missed

"Here let me get it" He took the tissue from me, leaned in close and wiped the food off my face, I watched him the whole time

"There done" He leant back away from me and smiled.

"Thanks" I mumbled

Amber came back with the pizza.

"Here's the pizza and the check" she smiled. Edward slipped a note into the book without taking his eyes from me.

"Keep the change…come on Bella" he stood up and held his hand to help me up, I took his hand and got up; we walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

I let go of his hand as soon as we were outside we walked to his car and got in. It was a quite drive to his house, I just looked out the window watching the trees go pass, so quiet and peaceful My eyes were getting heavy. I opened my eyes to find myself in Edward's arms; he was carrying me toward the house. I must have fallen asleep.

"Did I awake you?" his voice apologetic, I felt a blush creep up my neck

"Ummm no" looking into his hypnotic emerald orbs, he put me back on my own two feet when we were at the door

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Anytime" We walked inside as he flipped the lights on, we turned to face each other

"Well I'm pretty tired so I'll be going to bed now… Night Edward"

"Night Bella" I walked upstairs slowly towards the guest room, I got changed and stumbled into the nice warm, gigantic bed.

**Edward POV**

"Edward!" her scream woke me in a instance, I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Edward!" she screamed again a little more faint

"Bella!" I ran upstairs into her room and there she was, completely fine and still asleep

"Edward" she mumbled, she was dreaming about me, I moved closer to her bed I watched her. She twitched restlessly and throw one arm over her head. She tossed again a sat up abruptly with her eyes wide open. I froze.

"Edward?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing in here?"

"You shouted my name in your sleep"

"Oh…sorry"

"Its fine go back to sleep Bella...Goodnight" I turned to walk out

"Goodnight Edward" she whispered before I shut her door

I walked into my room, now tired and crawled into bed and dreamt dreams filled with Bella.

****

**So what did you think?? I still need some ideas please… more reviews, more updates! **

**hhmmm sorry about the random tickle scene I couldn't help myself!!!!**

**still think Kristine is awesome and still bitchen!!! Wish her a happy 15th birthday for January 12th...........**

**thanks Kristine and Amber for proof reading my chapter!!!!!!!! They had other ideas but i wouldn't let them change it!! =]**

**XD REVIEW!!!! (we all know you don't like hearing it but please do it and don't be scared to give me any ideas!!! I need them badly!!**

**hmmm do you want a EPOV of the restaurant scene???**


	7. Dear

**Sorry readers,**

**I know how everybody hates these authors' notes but I need help. IDEAS PEOPLES!!!!**

**Do u want me to drop this story? Do ya, do ya, DO YA?? I don't think so..**

**So please help me, I'm BEGGING you!! Please my lovely awesomeness readers PLEASE ANY IDEAS. PLEASE TELL. Message me!**

**I need your help or NO KISSING SCENE IS THIS STORY! I'm serious people **

**So PLEASE people. XD**

**Form kriseliycullen56 (emiy)**


End file.
